Some communication, power distribution, media distribution, process control, computing, etc. systems include a bus, base, rack and/or frame to which a plurality of pluggable, insertable, installable and/or field replaceable modules can be electrically and/or communicatively coupled. An example bus, base, rack and/or frame includes a plurality of sockets, connectors and/or slots into which different modules can be inserted and/or plugged.
The modules may be electrically coupled to various electrical cables or wires. These electrical cables or wires typically converge at the bus, base, rack and/or frame to which the modules are mounted or installed. As a result, relatively large numbers of electrical devices (e.g., modules) and large amounts of wire must be routed and organized within a relatively small amount of available space surrounding the bus, base, rack and/or frame.